dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
The Joy of Vandalism Looks like could do with a stern talking to. Or maybe a stern caning (do they still allow that? ) --vom 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :A stern banning has been delivered ;). 00:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you seemed to enjoy that, I've found another one for you. I aim to please! --vom 02:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Also done, though I accidentally blocked blocked Wikia in the process! 02:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it would probably benefit from a good blocking now and then! I know I'd be tempted, but then again I should go to sleep. --vom 02:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just hope it doesn't retaliate, but you sleep well . 02:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) New Account Hi, I did as you suggested and signed up for an account =) I was http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:60.242.97.167&redirect=no&action=purge How do I then merge that unregistered one with mine? Thavidu 13:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC)thavidu Style Guide I was going to reply to the last editor on the exploits talk page who's complaining about their edit to the article being reverted (even though it wasn't by me). For the record, I agree with the reversion, whatever their particular reasons: I think the edit in question was neither encyclopaedic nor well formatted, meaning someone else would have to clear it up later if it wasn't reverted, arguably involving perhaps more effort than the information warrants. I admit I tend to take a dim view of a clearup that involves more effort than the original edit, but that said, I think pointing it out in those terms is rather unhelpful and not really conducive to a community spirit. I thought instead I'd aim them at the style guide, which would be of interest if they're genuinely interested in helping... only I couldn't find it! I admit I'm good at not seeing what's right in front of me, but if that's not the case, maybe it could be placed somewhere prominent, such as the main page; what do you think? --vom 16:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it seems like the right decision to revert and here are some links for you Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines and the Dragon Age Wiki: Manual of Style. They are both linked on the "My Home" page under community corner, and they are supposed to be linked on the welcome template, but for some reason it doesn't update. I'll add in some links to the front page though. Who knows how many people will actually use them, but at least it's a start. 02:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The main page links will be very useful, I think. Thanks! --vom 03:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Unable to save the answer to a question ? yello everyone, for some reason i cant seem to answer a question called : "If i have a dagger in off hand +10% backstab, will this apply to my sword in main hand, the one that backstab? " For whatever reason that page just wont let me save the answer >.< Any help would be appreciated. Joy of Vandalism part Deux for you. I think strong words, with just a hint of disembowelment. --vom 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ooo that one was a repeat offender who I missed first time round! I just went with a block, but next time there shall be more than a hint of virtual disembowelment. 05:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Something for the News section! :) Hi there! Just thought the news section might want to note that PS3 firmware 3.30 is making DA:O and Awakening freeze up at random. It's been covered on Joystiq http://www.joystiq.com/2010/04/26/ps3-dragon-age-players-report-firmware-3-30-crashing/ I'm also active on the thread in Bioware's support forum http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/68/index/2379427/ They're talking with Sony and have their QA people all over it, but apparently the issue can't be reproduced on their dev kits, only on retail versions of the PS3 which is why they're having a hard time pinning it down and looking for as much info as possible from people experiencing the crashes (without the dev kits able to replicate it, they don't have nearly as many log files and other information to pick apart to find the issue faster). So, I thought the (DA on PS3) community could use an FYI on this, and perhaps a warning to hold off on updating their firmware until Bioware gets a patch out the door. PS: Thanks for admining this valuable resource. I don't know how many quests it's helped me though. ;) MacCoder